The Best Days of Your Life
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: A one-shot about Reid's ex-girlfriend thinking back.


The Best Days of Your Life (Reid Garwin One-Shot)

**I do not own the Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>Reid Garwin. My ex-boyfriend and best friend. It started out so innocent. I told him he shouldn't have, but he would hear nothing of it...so I walked out and never looked back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind<em>_  
><em>_From the day we met 'til you were making me cry__  
><em>_And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

* * *

><p>I've noticed the looks he gives me in literature. The typical, 'I'm so sorry. Please take me back', look. I would roll my eyes and go back to flirting with Tyler .Tyler was sweet. Really sweet. He told me I looked pretty everyday and that he loved the ribbons in my hair. I would blush and say thank you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ain't it a shame?<em>_  
><em>_A shame that every time you hear my name__  
><em>_Brought up in a casual conversation__  
><em>_You can't think ...straight_

* * *

><p>I would pass by girls that were talking about Reid. One day I heard that every time Tyler mentioned me Reid would go silent and space out. Probably remembering,' us'. Oh wait. There is no, 'us', anymore. I heard he's going out with another girl. I wasn't jealous. Okay, I was, but I would never say that out loud.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And ain't it sad?<em>

_You can forget about what we had__  
><em>_Take a look at her and do you like what you see?__  
><em>_Or do you wish it was me_

* * *

><p>I knew she wasn't a replacement for me. She was just a distraction from me. He wasn't happy, but then again, neither was I.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind<em>_  
><em>_From the day we met to the very last night__  
><em>_And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

* * *

><p>I knew he thought about me all day, every day. I remembered our last night together. It was the night of the fall fest and Caleb's ascension. We had gotten into a huge fight. It was all over school the next day. Everyone congratulated me on breaking the playboy Reid Garwin's heart, but alone I would cry my heart and soul out for Reid. The truth is I still love him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And does she know?<em>_  
><em>_Know about the times you used to hold me__  
><em>_Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me__  
><em>_I'd be... the only one_

* * *

><p>Did he tell her? He told me I'd be the only one he ever loved. Now that we were apart, I believed him. I got rid of all his stuff and pictures. Everything, except the locket around my neck that Reid had given me. I still loved Reid so much. I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Reid Garwin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I heard about<em>_  
><em>_Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out__  
><em>_She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me__  
><em>_Ain't jealousy funny?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily!", my friend Claire said.<p>

"What?", I asked her.

"Did you hear Reid slapped his girl?", she asked.

"No! Why?", I asked her.

Reid would never hit a girl, unless given a reason.

"Apparently, they were out on a date at Nikki's and she started bad mouthing you and he snapped", she said, "I think he still loves you".

"He does not!", I said slamming my locker and walking off. '_HE DOES STILL LOVE ME!', _I thought to myself blushing.

* * *

><p><em>'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind<em>_  
><em>_From the day we met to the very last night__  
><em>_And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life__  
><em>_...with me was a fairytale love__  
><em>_I was head-over-heels 'til you threw away "us"__  
><em>_And it's just too bad you've, already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life_

* * *

><p>I had thought that Reid was my prince charming, but maybe I needed to give him time to realize his mistake. Prince charming would have to grow up, before I took him back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I heard you're gonna get married<em>_  
><em>_Have a nice little family__  
><em>_Live out my dreams with someone new_

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily!", Claire yelled.<p>

"What?", I asked.

"She's pregnant", she said.

"Oh really?", I asked weakly.

"Yeah, everyone said she told him that to trap him in a marriage", she said, "But no one really knows if she really is pregnant".

I was supposed to have Reid's child. "Well, I guess that proves that men don't think with their heads. Well, at least not the ones on their necks", I said.

Claire just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>But, I've been told that a cheater<em>_  
><em>_Is always a cheater__  
><em>_I've got my pride, and she's got you..._

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe that Reid had cheated on me with her and now she was pregnant, supposedly. I never wanted to take him back, but I wanted Reid. He was like a drug to me. I needed Reid back and I knew he needed me back too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind<em>_  
><em>_From the day we met 'til you were making me cry__  
><em>_And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days__  
><em>_The best days of your life...__  
><em>_Of your life__  
><em>_Oh, oh, yeah__  
><em>_You're gonna think of me__  
><em>_You're gonna think of me in your liiiiiiiiiiiife__  
><em>_Oh, oh, yeah__  
><em>_It's a shame, it's a shame...It's a shame_

* * *

><p>Reid walked up me during swim practice.<p>

"What do you want Garwin?", I asked meanly.

"Please Lily, just listen", he pleaded.

"Just shut-up and leave me alone", I told him.

"I know you still feel something for me. I can sense it", he said.

"Where? In the head on your neck or somewhere else?", I asked him.

"Do you want me to beg?", he yelled.

"Maybe", I said, "Or you walk away and marry the girl you got pregnant!"

"I told you I'm sorry!", he yelled, "What more do you want!"

"I want to marry you!", I yelled through tears, "I want to have your children!"

"Lily! Please listen to me! I'm sorry! I still love you!", he said getting down on his knees, "Please! I've never wanted someone more than you!"

"Oh get up, you pathetic boy", I told him.

He stood up and said, "Please take me back!"

I walked towards him pushing him in the pool.

He came up and I glared down at him. "Okay, I deserved that", he said.

My look softened and I sat on the edge on the pool. "No, you deserve this", I whispered. I leaned down and kissed him.

He pulled me in the water with him and slowly kissed back. He pulled away and said, "I love you Lily Elizabeth".

"And I you Reid Garwin", I told him. I could tell we were in for more best days of our lives.


End file.
